Night Blue
by bray dog
Summary: Nick Wilde, zootopia's natural fox. Until he moves to Bunnyburrow for job reasons. And not job reason's like having to go out there for a promotion or something. It's becuase his mother need's a job. So moves to Bunnyburrow, meat's some mammal's, goes in a haunted house, and everything just goes on from there.
1. chapter 1 The girls

Authors Note. Hello, so my first story totall fale. I am going to try and make this one better than the last. So I guess here we go.

Night Blue

Nick POV

So, getting ready to move. Not a big problem. Just that were moving to Bunnyburrow! So I'm not the happiest at the moment. I no your probably thinking, wy do you have to move to Bunnyburrow. Well it's because here in the great zootopia, my mom can't get a job.

Now she's not lazy, it's because she's a fox. Now I no it's not much better in Bunnyburrow. But in Bunnyburrow my mom's brother lives their, and apparently we are going to be staying there for a while. so I'm going to hafto say by to my friends. **knock knock** Hm wonder who that could be knocking on my bedroom door this early in the morning. Siriously it's three in the morning.

"Hey honey." I look up taking my head off my pellow to see my mom. "Hey mom." My mom is a red furred vixen, thirty six years old, black ear tips and tale. She was six teen when she meat my dad. I rather not talk about my dad. I am seven teen so my mom had me when she was nine teen. "I no you don't like this very much honey."

"Hm, oh no I'm perfectly fine with it." I said in a sarcastic voice. "Oh I'm sure you are. Now Nickolas this is important for us. I'm saving money to go to some nice place that will accept us." "Mom...is there even such a place. I mean think of it, almost every mammal in zootopia hates foxes.

What if every where we go, mammals will always hate us." "Now Nick, there will always be mammals that hate us, just like how there are mammals that you hate Nickolas." "Hm, good point. But-" "But what Nickolas."

"Ah...never mind. Just what about friend ships." "Nick...are you talking about girlfri-" "What, no! I was just talking about friends, not-" "Oh I'm sure you weren't. Well I'm sure you'll find some friends-" Ok well that makes me feel better. "And maybe some nice bun-"

"Mom...I would stop that sentence right there before you continue." "Ok I'll stop." Oh but I new it wasn't done, she had that same smug smile I have. "But who nose, maybe there's a nice girl bunny who'll give you a nice life and a half bunny half fox child wh-" "Mom no STOP!" My mother irrupted in a fit of laughter.


	2. Chapter 2 The nightmare begins

Authors Note. Ok I got some good reviews on this one, so I'm going to continue with the story. So let's get going.

Night Blue

Third person POV

"Hi Finn." Nick said to Finnick. Finnick is a short fennec fox. He usually where's a bowling shirt he won at a bowling game. Also Nick said short because the first time he said midget, Nick got hit on his side with a wooden baseball bat.

And Nick doesn't want two say midget again because now Finnick has a metal baseball bat. "Hey Nick, you get'n ready to move." "Ya...Hay Finn, what do you think the chance's are of me hooken up with a bunny." "Nick, what are you talki'n about."

"Well...I was asking my mom about friends, and she started talking about finding some bunny. An-" "Nick, stop you are not getti'n with some stupid bunny." "I no Finn but...what if I do. I mean there aren't any other fox familys out in Bunnyburrow.

Well there's the Grey's but the son is a bully and I don't no if I would like to be with a bully's sister." "Hmmm, ok how about you go and try to make out with a bunny." "Really!" "No you dumb ass. I was using something called sarcasm."

 **HONK HONK** Nick turned around to see his mom sitting in her old 1998 Fitara pickup. It was rusted around the windows and on the door. The seats were also scratched and ripped up in surten places.

"Come on Nicky, were getting ready to go!" "Ok mom." Nick turned back to look at Finnick,"See ya' Finn." "See ya' Nick." The two foxes hugged each other, witch kinda hurt Nick's mom, because she just separated her Little boy with his best friend.

"See you in hell Finn." "Na ah, I'm making it there first. So I'll see you in hell." This was a sad moment for Nick, his best friend, he's leaving his best friend, the friend he new since he was eight years old. His true first friend.

"Finn, do I hear you getti'n ready to cry?" Nick said, even though he was on the verge of tears as well. "What no, shut up."Finnick said as he did start to cry, and so did Nick. "I can talk to you through skipe...if the damn Connection will work."

"Ya, see ya'." "See ya'." Nick turned around and opened the door to the pickup, then he hopped in. His mother started to drive away from Finnick's house. "I no it hurts sweaty. But...maybe we can come visit Finnick every now and then."

All Mrs.Wilde got was silence. "Nickolas?"

Nick POV

We've been driving for ahwile now. The sun's setting, and the only radio music is county. But what should I have expect. I mean it's a beautiful landscape, but the more you look the more you see it's all the same. Literally there some hills here and there, then theres some windows and doors on some of the hills.

I guess that shows that bunny's actually do live in burrows. I mean it's just boring after you notice it's all the same. And the fields there are so many. It's just so st- "Honey, were olmost there." "Oh, how cool. Can't wait to be shot and then hung up on a cross."

"Nickolas! You do-" "What? Did I take it to far." "Yes Nickolas, yes you did." i sighed and layed my head on the window, and I soon fell asleep. I woke up to some one shaking me awake from my slumber. "Honey we are alm- Ah ha there it is."I open my eyes slowly.

I turn and look out the window to see a two story house. It's made out of wood that's been painted white.Small spots on the paint has peeled off. "Well, here begins the nightmare."

Author's Note. Well here's the second chapter. There will most likely be some spelling errors, but I mean I'm not like the best. So ya good day.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting 'some' of the family

Authors Note. Hello this is the next chapter.

(I mean I'm just being stupid by writing that.)

Right so, I just want say that this story got more followers and likes than I expected. So I am very happy at the moment. So on to the next chapter.

Night Blue

Nick POV

So, first things first. first get my things from the truck. Second sneek away from mom. Third, build a cabin in the woods. What am I kidding, I can't do that. I mean I mite have been able to, but not now because we're already heading towards the house.

Right, gotta make first impressions look good. Here I go. **KNOCK KNOCK** Ok mom nocked on the door, now just gotta wait two see what's in store. Hey that could have rimed.

I suddenly heard a creaking noise, making my ear twitch. I look up two see a male fox opening the door. "Sis! Your here!" Hearing this voice made me think.

It made me think because what I see in front of me is a strong medium sized muscle's looking fox. He has blue eye's and black tipped ears.

But his voice, it's Irish but then he talks like he's ritch. What I mean is that, the way he words his sentences is normal. But then he he talks Irish.

And there's a slight hint in his voice that sounds like he grew up in a wealthy family. I'm thinking this guy isn't actually part of the Wilde family.

"Hey Jake, it's been ahwile. Still trying to keep in shape it seems." "Well you no, just kinda happens." "No Jake, No it doesn't."

"Oh come on, can't I keep a little muscle." I heard a bit of giggling from my mom. Abviously, Jake heard it to as his ear twitching is a sighn.

"Ok did you just come here to tease me." "Yes Jake yes I did, now can I come in side." "Well first you hafto introduce me to someone." "Right, Well Jake this is my son Nickolas. Nickolas this is my brother Jake."

"Nice to meet ya' Nickolas." "Nice to meet you to Jake." "Like wise. So you two coming in or are you just go'in to stay there." "We will be coming in."

Ok well getting ready to walk in Jake's house, lets go. When we walked in we were met by a Female Coyote. "Oh hello you must be Mrs.Wilde." Ok, so this mammal is either a adopted daughter. Or my uncle is in a inter species relathionship.

I'm going for the second one, because this Coyote has a few reincals here and there. "Oh please, just call me Cassy." "Yes because she is very sassy. Part of her job as being my mom." "Nickolas I have never been such a thing." "Sure, Totally have never been sassy before." "Oh, im guessing you are Cassy's sun yes?"

Ok first all, didn't we just say that and confirm that? Second of all, did I mention she talks like she's from a different country. "Yes I am." Ok going to admit the way I said that kinda sounded blunt, and rude.

"Let me introduce you to my girl and my boy. _LUIS, SHATARI WE HAVE VISITORS_ God, can he yell any louder! "COMING!" I heard a male and female voice yell up stairs. I wander were the stairs are any way. I heard a few steps creaking (or at least I think they were steps) coming from some where in the house.

I suddenly see a male Coyote and a Vixen following behind the Coyote. "Hi!" They said in perfect unison. "I'm Luis" the Coyote said "And I'm Shatari." "Hi, I'm Cassy and this is my son Nickolas."

Authors Note. By the way, Judy should show up maby in soon so ya end of chapter. I will see you on the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 The Bunny?

Authors Note. Right on to the next chapter.

This chapter is going to have some surprising information. We will learn a bit about Judy Hopps. But she will be different than she was in the movie. Right so let's get right into the chapter.

Night Blue

Nick POV

After we talked and introduced are selfs. Mary, wich is the Coyote's name. Started to make supper. To tell you guys the truth, I actually don't like meat that much. Or I mean...there's no meat in zootopia accept chicken.

But of course there's bugs for predators. Every now and then, I would eat a few bugs here and there. But I would rather eat a salad. But we kinda need the bugs to help us survive, or whatever they say.

So we are getting ready to have supper and I'm sitting behind Shatari and Luis as they played a video game. I think it was called The Dark Path. You were a wolf trying to find his family. But to get them, you hafto do really bad things.

It was on the good old PlayStation2. I use to have one. Always played it, it was like one of the funest things ever. "Kids time to eat!" Well, good thing I packed my own food. So I got up and walked over to my bag. I pulled out my salad. It was in a container with a lid of course.

I walk into the kitchen ready to eat. I thought, 'well nothing can go wrong' but I was wrong. "You eat a salad?" I hear Jake say. "Ya, I actually prefure a salad over meat or bugs." "Well that stinks because Mary already made you some food. Ya' no because we're predators and all."

"Nickolas, you don't like meat?" "No mom."

I new were this was going and it was going to be bad and good. Hopefully more good than bad. "How long has it been since you last ate meat or a bug?" "Well I eat bugs maybe once a week. The last time I ate any meet like chicken was probably one year ago."

"Nickolas so we're has any of my food gone? Or the pizza I ordered?" "Um...well you see," This is the part I hate because every one's going to think I'm a softie."I gave it to home less people I find on the street."

I seen my mom shed a tear before she quickly stopped her self. "Okay I'll let you go on that one. But you hafto at least eat half of Mary's food she made for you." "Okay." So we sat down to eat. I took one look at the chicken with a side of bugs and then some garlic bread.

Well...here goes nothing. I took a bite of the chicken, and wished I argued with my mom to let me eat my salad. "M-mom I

d-d-dont feel well." I said before I felt the food coming up my throat.

'Oh god' I quickly ran outside(because I didn't no we're the bathroom was) and puked right on the lawn. "Well your not having the best of times." I heard a female voice say. I look up to see amazing amethyst eyes looking in to mine.

A bunny, maybe in her twenty's. "Oh um well-" "I've never seen a predator before that doesn't like meat or bugs." "Wait were you spying on me?" "Maybe."

"Nickolas! Are you okay?" I turn around to see my mother running towards me. "Yes mom I'm fine." I turn back around to find the bunny gone. 'Well that's wierd. Maybe she ran off?' "Hay mom did you see that bunny?" "What bunny Nickolas?"

"Never mind."

? POV

He's hansom yes but...we can't be together. I mean if I were still alive we probably could but...he's a fox. And bunny's and foxes don't go together. **Right**?

Authors Note. Well here's the end of the next chapter so, see you in the next one. By.


	5. Chapter 5 The noise

Authors Note: So I decided I'm going to continue. See where it'll go.

Night Blue

Third POV

"Oh Nickolas, I sorry I thought you would like my cooking!" Mary said in a sad voice. I was still sitting outside with my mom by the truck. "Oh Mary no, your cooking is good. I just haven't ate any tipe of meat in ahwile."

"So, cooking...not bad?" "No, no, no. Your cooking is good, the best actually." "I don't no about the best but...thank you." "Hey Mary, did you see a bunny, Purple eye's black tipped ears. Wearing a pink shirt, button up. And some overalls."

"Uh...Mrs.Wild, may I talk to you for minute?" "Sure(she said as she walked to the door of the house with Mary) what do you wanna talk about." "Uh...Cassy, your son Nickolas is seeing things. You see there was only one family in all of bunny burrow who had amethyst eye's."

"What are you saying Mary." "I'm saying Nickolas is crazy, or he see ghost." "Right, he's seeing ghost?" "Yes I believe." "Ok Mary, what ever you say."

 **8:00 pm (same day)**

Nick POV

I can't go to sleep. It's the bunny. I keep thinking about the bunny. That fricken bunny who, I wouldn't mind seeing again. If only she would have told me a name, or at least something to go by.

I mea **-Clank Clank** I quickly look up towards the window. Two more clanks follow after the first two. I notice there were rocks being throne at my window. Not enough force to brake, just make noise. I walk over and lift up my window, only for a rock to hit me in the head.

The rock was throne hard enough for me to make a grunt in pain, and stumble backwards. I hit my head on something hard, then my vision went blank.

 **Time?**

Nick POV

I awoke to darkness in the same room, with a pain on the back of my head. My back is against something hard. I turn around to see a dresser. I look up to see

blood on one of the corners.

So that's what I hit my head on. I hear a shuffling noise. I look towards the window to see the rabbit sitting on the window. "Hi." I just stared at her. "What are you doing in my house!?"


	6. Chapter 6 Introduction

Authors Note. ladies and gentlemen, we are back once again. So let's get right into it. Also, I wanted to say Nick's room is the attic. Don't imagine it like a really bad thing though.

Night Blue

Nick POV

"What are you doing in my house!?" Wait how did she no I lived in the attic."I wanted to check to see if you were ok." She said with a sad look on her face. "Oh, did you hit me in the head?" "Yes...it was a accident."

"Oh...I guess it's ok." "Really? I was trying to get you up." "Why were you trying to get me up?" I said. I noticed a little pink under her fur before it disappeared. "Well...you see...uh," the moment dragged on silently.

"I wanted to get to no you a bit better, and hoped we could be friends." I noticed by her tone there was something else. But I'm not going to question her. "Ok, how about we start off with introductions. I'm Nick Wild, you are?" "Oh I'm Judy Hopps."

"Nice name." "Thanks. So we going?" She asked as she hopped out the window to the roof. "Um excuse me, going were?"

"I thought it would be better to not wake anyone." I thought over it for a moment. But she's right, what if someone wakes up.

I could be in trouble for having this

bun-Judy I meant Judy up here. It's rude to call her just, bunny. It would be like calling me a fox. "I guess so, if you promise your not trying to kill me." "Ok I'm not trying to kill you."

"Ok good enough. So we're we go'in?" "We're go'in to the lake." Lake I didn't no there was a lake here. It's like she read my mind cause she said. "It's behind my house, about a mile out."

"Ok." I said as I jumped out the window to the roof.

Authors Note. Right, so next time Nick and Judy will head to the lake, and Nick will find out something about Judy. And also, not my best chapter.


	7. Chapter 7 The light

Authors Note. Hi guys u just wanted to say I'm sorry I didn't release a chapter yesterday like I said I would. So I'm putting out a longer chapter today to show I'm sorry. So here we go.

Night Blue

Nick POV

As me and Judy climbed down a pipe on the side of the house, u thought about how I actually made a friend. It's even more surprising she's a bunny.

I jumped off the pipe when I was close enough to the ground. "So we're do you live?" "Not to far. And when we make it to my house were going to head straight to the lake." "Ok."

As we walked for awhile out she suddenly took a right heading towards some trees. "Is your house in there?" I asked. "No we passed it already." Really that's weird, I didn't see her house. "I can tell your thinking about were my house is at.

I thought you would no that we actually do live in burrows." "Oh yeah, I remember seeing some windows and doors on some hills."

After walking into the trees for some time I start to hear the sound of rushing water. I stop right in front of a lake. I look out words to see the moons reflection in the water.

"It's beautiful, isn't it." She didn't say it like a question, more like a statement. "Ya, it's nice." I say back. "Sometimes I just like to come up here and sit." "Well I can't blame you, it's really nice."

I say as I look at her. I then notice something about her. I couldn't put my paw on it but...I don't no. I notice the moon started to shine down in us. I look back at her only to stop and stair.

She was glowing! She is literally glowing. I start to back up slowly away back up into the trees. She then notices that I'm backing away. "What's wrong?" She asks. Until she looks down at herself. "Oh no." I hear her mumble.

She quickly looks up at me. "I can explain." She quickly says. But I already new what I was going to do. I quickly turn around and run. As I was running I stopped.

I heard crying. And I know she was glowing and all, but I can't just leave her. I turn around and walk back. I then hear her mumbling over and over. "Why did it happen to me, why?" I walked slowly up to her and sat down behind her. I wasn't sure what to do, so I hugged her.

I noticed her crying started to slow down. "What do you want?" She asked. "Um...well I don't no what I want, but I heard you started to cry so I felt like I should comfort you."

The silence went in for a little longer, before she broke it. "Your probably wandering why I was glowing." "Well you got me there." I said as I slowly moved off of her.

"Well, I guess there's no reason to hold it back. When I was twelve, I was wandering around out hear in the woods. It was peaceful...but then I heard screaming coming from this same lake.

So I ran out hear to the lake to find my sister who was two years younger than me drowning in the water. I quickly ran out and jumped in the water. I was able to save her from drowning.

But as I got back on land, something grabbed my foot and pulled me back in the water. As I started to get dragged back in the water by a light, the light was a bright blue that lit up the lake. I got pulled back in the water completely and started to drown as I got closer to the bottom.

But then the light talked to me and said I would be allowed freedom when the time comes. But it's been six years since it told me that."

"So are you dead? I mean not trying to be mean just asking." "Ya, I'm dead and my body is at the bottom if the lake. But as you see me I look like I am just a teenage bunny correct.

"Yes." I said. "Well that is exactly what my actual body looks like in the water." "Well, wouldn't it have aged and stuff like that." "That's what I thought. But the light is keeping it, I guess I could say in shape."

"Well i better get going." I said as I noticed the sun slowly rising. I was about to get up before she grabbed my arm. I looked down as she asked her question. "Are we still friends."

"Ya sure, why not." "Thank you."

Authors Note. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I will see you all in the next chapter


	8. Chapter 8 Nightmare?

Authors Note. Hi guys I'm back and I know I haven't written in awhile, but now I'm back. I wanted to say I'm sorry, and that I have no excuse. So right into the chapter. Also I made some changes in the last chapter about Judy's age, so go read that again.

 **Night Blue**

Nick POV

i quickly started to run home hoping know one was awake. The worst part would be that I know my mom would be waking up soon to see if anyone one hear would accept her to a job.

So as I ran as fast as I could I remember I should be coming up to Judy's house soon. I guess I could look over to my right for awhile while running home.

 **Thirty minutes later**

I finally made it home and quickly climbed up the same pipe I came down on. I quickly went through the window, and lade down after closing the window. I decided I would lay down, then go down stairs in a few minutes.

A few minutes later I was walking down stairs in my hawaiian green

shirt and brown cargo pants. I considered putting on my tye, but that would make people think I'm a grown up or something. Plus I only usually wear it when me and Finn are doing cons.

I quickly make it down the stairs only to be met with darkness. That's weird, I thought they would be up by now. I walk around not finding anyone, until I hear a creek behind me. I turn around lightning fast, as I've needed the skill when staying out late and someone mite Rob me and such. But as I turn around and see a figure sitting in one of the chairs with a stand and lamp beside it, I notice it's a fox.

I watch as a hand goes up and flicks on the light, and what I see scares me half to death. What I see is my father John Wilde. "Hello Nicky." He says in his deep gruff voice. It's at this moment I see the pistol in his other hand and my mom's brother dead on the floor, and my mom beaten and wrapped in rope. "We're gonna have a little father son talk." He says as he gets up and stats walking towards me.

I try to turn but my body but I was frozen in fear. He grabs me by the neck and puts me up against the wall. He points his pistol and puts it in my face. "You no, I loved to beat the shit out of you and your mother, but then one day you grew some balls and called the cops.

I wished I killed you and your mother while I had the chance." He pulls back the hammer on his pistol and pulls the trigger **, BAMM.**

I suddenly get up out of my bed and land on the floor, and notice the tears all over my face.

Authors Note. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I will see you guys in the next one.


	9. Chapter 9 Where were you?

Authors Note. Hi guys and gals, we are back at it once again. I wated to say sorry for not posting for awhile. To tell you the truth, im kinda getting a little nervous about school starting up again. Right, i hafto stop complaning about me an- Oh wait, i wanted to say, if you haven't noticed or something, but this story will be mostly in Nick POV. So i wont be writing Nick POV anymore, but if i am changing the POV of the character i will put it in there. Right, now lets start.

 **Night Blue**

I quickly got up looking around my room to see if he was in here. My fear quickly went away as i noticed no one was in my room. I quickly remembered down stairs, and most importantly my mom.

I quickly ran down stairs, only to find everyone eating dinner. My mom was sitting in the kitchen with her brother and his wife. I found out she was his wife the day Judy was throwing rocks at my window.

In the living room to my right, are Shatari and Luis sitting on the couch watching TV. I turn around getting ready to head back up stairs. I make it about halfway up before my mother calls for me.

"Nickolas, are you coming down or getting more sleep?" "Im going back up to get some sleep." "No your not. You are coming down here just for at least five minutes." God, seems i dont have a choice.

So i head downstairs and towards my mother. I stit down in the chair opposite of hers. "So Nickolas, would you like something to eat, Mary made some lettuce for you."

"Well thanks Mary." You say as your mother slides a container your way.

You look up at Mary but she has her back turned to you and didn't even mumble a thank you.

You open the lid only to find my mom's phone at the bottom. I look up at my mom as she stairs at me. I cant read her as I never really were able to. So you take the phone and turn it on to be met with the screen witch I hafto swipe to unlock.

After I quickly swipe my finger across, I'm met with a play button to start a video. I tap on the button as the video starts. I quickly tell that the videos taken in moms room. I watch as the camera shows the outside as it is veing pointed threw the window.

I didn't see anything, before a dark shape came into view, i watched as a figure came into moonlight. I stare as i see none other than Nick Wilde running out away from the house.

I ask a question to myself, 'weres Judy' I think. I look up to my mom.

"So where did you go last night?"

Authors Note. So heres the next chapter, really hoped you enjoyed, but i have nothing else to say so good by.


	10. Chapter 10 Judy?

Authors Note. Sorry for not posting for awhile. Thats the first thing i wanted to say. Next I wanted to talk about a new fanfict. It's still a Zootopia fanfict. So I'm not going to give out mutch about it, but it involes abilities (pretty much powers) and it will focus on Nick again. But there's still going to be Judy and stuff. Right so i geuss lets get started.

 **Night Blue**

"Mom I-" "No Nickolas, I don't want any excuses." What am i going to say? 'Mom, I was with a bunny thats actually dead is that ok?' No I'm not telling her that. But I can't lie, she'll just read me like a book.

Judy I really wish you were here right now. "Mom, can I talk to you outside?"

"Fine Nickolas, outside now." I turned around and headed to the door.

Me and my mom were now standing outside. "Mom... I don't know how to say this but, you see there's this bunny, and sh-" "So it is about a female, you didn't do anything last nig-" "No Mom it's not like that!"

God damnit, why cant Judy be here so i can try and prove what i want to tell my mom. I Know she probably won't believe me. "Mom, the bunny I'm talking abou-" "Oh hi you must be Nick's mother." I turn my head to see Judy standing there wearing jeans and a Dukes of Hazzard T-Shirt.

Authors Note. Sorry for the short chapter.


End file.
